The Darkness Among Tomoeda
by furin-a
Summary: There was story about a girl who opened the book and became the card mistress of Clow Cards. That should be fine. It should be her but what happen when she found out she was no more of that. She was alone and there was no where she could turn to. Something had been happened and everything she used to know became something unknown to her. [Sakura/Eriol] Dark!Sakura


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura. The right belongs to CLAMP and any rightful owners. I do not make profit writing this fiction.

**Warnings:** OOC!Sakura, Dark!Sakura and very small hint of YAOI for Touya/Yukito relationship

**Known pairing(s): **Sakura/Eriol

**Author's Note: **I tried to write Dark!Sakura fanfiction and the idea of this fiction had come to me. The pairing was Sakura/Eriol because (1) Dark!Sakura was hard to pair with Syaoran or Yue. She needed to be light for their quite dark personality. (2) I thought it'd be fun to write and (3) the most important reason was that I LOVED this pairing! Haha! I was guilty for loving Eriol more than I did Syaoran.

Many characters' personality would be altered or changed a bit (or much - depend on what they were and how important they were in this fiction.) I tried to keep theme of original story like Touya and Yukito's relationship (even though sometimes, I preferred not to read Yaoi), or Rika and their teacher. But if you would like to see something else, you could suggest the idea for me except changing Sakura/Eriol pairing to Tomoyo/Eriol or Sakura/Syaoran. [Please...I could read Sakura/Syaoran but Tomoyo/Eriol was something I wanted to avoid, for no reason too. Just I didn't like reading them.]

**The Darkness among Tomoeda**

Cardcaptor Sakura Fanfiction

By: furin-a

**Chapter 1 - Prologue**

"_**Card created by Clow, discard your old form and be reborn, under the name of the new mistress! Earthy!**_" screamed the girl in the middle of the playground. She looked to be around 11-12 years old. When the card flew to her, she caught and held the card closer. The card now had the symbol of star on the card – the symbol of her own deck.

"That's good," said Keroberos, the guardian of the Clow Cards. "Almost every card is changed to yours now. Yue also have enough magic to retain his form so I hope nothing bad is gonna happen…even though I still have a bad feeling about it."

"Moe, Kero-chan," moaned the small girl.

The shadow standing on the tree near them looked at them intensely, before sighing lightly.

"Who's there?!" shouted Syaoran Li. He jumped fast to the location that he felt something but there was nothing there except the light blow of the wind.

The other guardian just stayed and watched after Chinese boy's action silently.

"We should go back soon or your father'll be worried about you," said Tomoyo Daidoji – her best friend and classmate. She turned to her bodyguards who nodded and quickly went to the car to get their mistress back home. She was about to run back to them, holding her famous video in her hands, "I'll ask my bodyguards to sent you off as it's very late now"

"Ah, it's alright, Tomoyo-chan. I can go back with Kero-chan. Yue's also still there too," nodded the girl happily. "Oyasumi, Tomoyo-chan."

"Oyasumi, Sa -"

"Beware!"

_BOOM!_

Suddenly, the fireball was thrown among them. Yue quickly grabbed his mistress and jumped away. He fired his ice magic back to the source and looked at his mistress for any injure, "Are you alright, Mistress?"

"Y-Yes, thank you, Yue-san," muttered the girl. She showed her shocked face to him and seemed like she was about to cry from the powerful attack.

"Shit, where did that fireball just come from?" asked Keroberos, who transformed back to his original form. His wings covered around his brother and mistress. He slightly turned to see that Tomoyo was at least out of the range of the attack because she needed to record the fight on the video. Li was still on the tree so he was safe too.

"I don't know! But it's very scary! Why does someone want to hurt us?!" shouted the girl in the arms of her guardian.

'_Because you steal everything from me!_' the shadow thought but the effect was like screaming in someone's head. The eyes showed the sadness and angriness. The mouth looked like it was cursing over the girl again and again.

Another fireball was running fast to them, but on the other side massive water balls also attacked them, making Yue flying in the sky with his mistress in him arms squirming.

"This isn't good at all, Keroberos," muttered the moon angel. He turned to his brother who had Tomoyo riding his back. He dropped the mistress on his back too. "Stay here, Mistress. I don't think the attack before and right now are from the same person."

"H-Hai! Be careful, Yue-san," said the girl.

"Holding me tightly, Sa-" He quickly dodged the new attack. "Shit! This jerk is very aggressive! If we don't do something, we're gonna be attacked soon!"

"Syaoran-kun, are you alright?!"

"I'm fine!" He answered back. After evading one of the missed attacks, he threw his scroll in the air and incanted, "_**Raitei Shourai! **_(Obey the command! God of Thunder, Come Forth!)"

The Lightening came forth to the source of the attack but nothing was hit. Suddenly, they felt that the magical signal was gone away.

Keroberos signed, "Who's that? I think the first one I feel Clow's signature but the last one is -"

"Whoever it is, they want to attack us and hurt us too," said Syaoran. He jumped down to the playground and was attacked by his girlfriend. He blushed heavily, "Err…"

"I think you're hurt! Don't be careless like that, Syaoran-kun!"

He looked nervous but hugged her back. Syaoran almost pushed the girl away when he saw her best friend smiling evilly at him.

"Both of you are cute especially you, Li-san," giggled Tomoyo. She, of course, recorded everything on her video. "Ah, let's go home now. We still have class tomorrow."

**++ Tomoeda Elementary School ++**

"Ohayou (JP: Good Morning), Tomoyo-chan!" said her friend.

"Hello, Chiharu-chan," Tomoyo answered back and put down the bag on her desk.

"Hello, Daidoji-san. I just heard from your homeroom teacher that your cousin won't come today, is that true? My sister said that her brother also came to Seijou High School alone too." asked one of the cheerleader members.

"I heard that she was very tired so Touya-niisan let her sleep in today," said Tomoyo. She looked quite sad that her cousin was not here today. "I'm going to visit her after school today too. Do you have any message to her?"

"No, that's alright," She smiled. "But we're close to the school festival. I hope we can practice more but she is always so good with them. I think she can miss some practices. Just tell her to get well soon and I hope to see her this Saturday so we can try the new uniform for our club. Daidoji-san is welcomed to take a picture as always."

"Thank you, Sawato-san," smiled the girl.

"Then, see you sometime, Daidoji-san." She waved her hand and ran away fast.

"Your girlfriend is so loved by everyone, Li-san," Tomoyo smiled. Her smile was brighter when she saw that the said boy was grumble because someone was missing today. She giggled, "I know you're giddy today because she is missing today, Li-san."

Syaoran grumbled and turned his head to the window instead. He knew she was a beloved one. Her smile always brightened everyone's dark hour up and he was grateful that she was his right now.

"Ah, Ohayou, Hiiragizawa-kun," Tomoyo turned and said hello to the young boy with dark hair and soft smile. "How's your holiday? Do you go anyway?"

"No, Daidoji-san. I was reading the new book in my home," He smiled, placed his bag on the table and smiled lightly at the bloodline of Clow Reed, who grumbled with himself. He grinned playfully, "Ohayou, Li-kun, how are you today?"

"...Fine," the boy answered back shortly.

It looked like that Syaoran was still uncomfortable with him. And he did not show any action that told him that he recognised him as the reincarnation of his ancestor too. It should be hard as he suppressed his own magic as much as possible. The thing out of his prediction was that Yue could easily recognise him. He thought Yue would lose his power because his mistress was not strong enough but it seemed like it was not the case now.

He looked around and did not see the quite familiar face today, "Daidoji-san, where's Sa-"

"Take your own seat! We'll begin the class soon" The teacher came inside the classroom. He looked around and smiled secretly at one student in particular.

Tomoyo smiled and mouthed to him, "She's too tired to come today."

He nodded.

The teacher waited until all of the students went back their seats before beginning his homeroom class as usual. He said nicely and clearly, "Don't forget that we'll have Cultural Festival in the next three weeks. I hope you guys find the idea what we should play for school's play. But, today, we'll have new student with us...Please come inside."

The door was opened and the figure walked inside.

The light green eyes looked around and stopped at some people, but it did not show friendliness; it was filled of coldness that made people chill at the staring. The face was also too cold to be a young teenager.

Teacher finished writing the name of the new student. He turned to them and began to introduce to them all, "She just came back from Hong Kong last week because of her hospitality. I hope everyone be kind to her. Her name is -"

"Bad news, Sensei! (JP: Teacher)" The old woman suddenly opened the door and came inside. She looked around guiltily and turned to the teacher, "I'm quite sorry for interuption, but you need to come with me no, Sensei. The headmaster's asked for you immediately."

"I see," He turned to them and told them to read some books or doing anything by themselves before turning to the new girl. "Please sit at the last seat near the window. You can ask Hiiragizawa-san to share you some textbook or tell you about school for now."

She nodded and walked to her seat.

When the man walked out of the classroom, the students started talking with one another. Some of them wondered about the urgent meeting, while others were interested in the new student. Some girls walked to her. They clearly wanted to greet her and talked to her.

Chiharu walked to her and smiled, "Hello, Konomoto-san, right? I'm Chiharu. You can call me; Chiharu, Konomoto-san? I mean if I can call you; Sa -"

"Kinomoto," She turned and looked at her. The light green eyes were deep cold, "My family name should be read as _Kinomoto_, not _Konomoto_, "

"Oh, well, I don't know about it," The girl had blushed nicely with embarrassment.

Tomoyo looked at the girl. Her face was unreadable.

Both Syaoran and Eriol, however, looked at her weirdly. They could feel something from her but they, or at least Syaoran, could not tell what it was. For one thing, the girl looked quite too older than her age. She acted like an old woman who detested the world and the aura around her...what the hell was that? He did not like it really much.

"Do stay away from me," She said slowly and turned her head away from them.

"Why? We're classmate now! We should try to get along and -"

She turned to them. Her eyes were like a blade, "If you expect me to get along with _that girl_, you're unfortunate for that."

"_That girl?_"

"Who're you talking about?"

Tomoyo saw the way she glared and the vacant seat and said lightly, "Do you mean _Sachiko Orimoto_? My cousin, right, Kinomoto-san?"

_Kinomoto-san?_

_I hate that word!_

"Whatever _that girl_'s name is, I don't care," Sakura turned away, resent the girl's name, her relationship with Tomoyo-chan and Syaoran-kun, especially the fact that _that girl_ was also the card mistress of ex-Clow Sets! She got Yue and Kero-chan's protection - the only thing that had been hers all alone until she had been woken up in this stupid timeline!

"I don't like the way you talk of my girlfriend," Syaoran had finally began to make himself be noticed by her. She knew that he was protective so it should be predictable that he would do something like protecting _that girl_.

Syaoran left her and broke up with her.

She was ok as they were still friends.

"I agree with Li-kun, Kinomoto-san," said Tomoyo softly. "I don't like fighting and I don't think Sachiko-chan has ever done something to do before, Kinomoto-san. You shouldn't blame her like that. Maybe it is misunderstanding, right?"

Tomoyo was not too closed to her,

was quite alright as she was busy with her study.

Sakura grimed when she felt that the aura of something known as the guardian of the Clow cards, no it should be Sachiko cards, was attacking her indirectly. She could feel that he was very angry with her like that. Why didn't he stay at home with that girl? Why did Kero-chan need to come school with Tomoyo-chan today?

Because, now, she knew that _that girl_ had the guardians' friendship.

Kero-chan and Yue's friendship?

No! That used to be hers! And hers alone!

Clow Reed asked her to take care of them! She wanted them back!

Whatever had been happened to her, she would find out! And the idiot one who made her feel this desperation in the world without love would pay dearly for this!

**++ To be continued ++**


End file.
